Daisuki Tou-chan
by Neko Twins Kagamine
Summary: Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto dicintai oleh ke 4 anak perempuannya sendiri serta apa Naruto akan menerimanya atau mungkin tidak? Itu akan kita lihat disini desu. [Chap 3 Up desu]
1. Chapter 1

Sore yang indah dikota Konoha, jam sore ini adalah waktunya pulang kerja dan bisa kita lihat seorang pria dewasa berumur 32 tahun, berambut pirang pendek, bermata biru sebiru langit yang cerah, memiliki kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang menggoda untuk dicium oleh wanita serta pakaian jasnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat gagah.

Pria dewasa itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang sekarang berstatus duda beranak 4 dan semua anaknya adalah perempuan yang masih sekolah di tingkat SMA.

Kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto yang merupakan pria idaman ditinggalkan istrinya, Itu masih rahasia.

"Haah... hari ini melelahkan sekali, aku ingin berendam air hangat" Naruto pun berjalan dengan sangat letih, ingin sekali ia cepat sampai dirumahnya tapi apa daya tenaganya terkuras oleh pekerjaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daisuki Tou-Chan**

 **Disclame®: Naruto (bukan milik saya desu nyaw x3)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Ecchi, Harem, dll.**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Pair: Naruto x Harem!**

 **Warning : Author Pemula, Incest, OOC, abal, gaje, sebagian karakter diambil dari anime lain, typo, dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read Okey :3**

 **Summary:** Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto dicintai oleh ke 4 anak perempuannya sendiri serta apa Naruto akan menerimanya atau mungkin tidak? Itu akan kita lihat disini desu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Perasaan yang salah**

.

.

.

"Tadaima" Ucap Naruto masuk kerumahnya dengan sangat lesu.

"Okeari Tou-chan" Seorang perempuan menjawab ucapan Naruto.

"Ohh.. Houki-chan" Naruto melihat Houki yang memakai piyama bermotif beruang dari atas sampai bawah. 'dia tidak berbeda dengan mu nee...' Naruto membatin sambil membayangkan bahwa yang didepannya itu adalah istrinya.

"T-"

"Tou-"

"Tou-chan" Houki memanggil ayahnya tapi tidak ada pergerakan kemudian Houki melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah ayahnya.

"A-ah.. maafkan Tou-san Houki sepertinya tou-san melamun"kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Mou.. akhir-akhir ini Tou-chan sering melamun apa tou-chan melamunkan dia?" tanya Houki tidak suka bahwa Tou-channya melamunkan kaa-san.

"E-eh.. t-tidak kok Tou-san tidak melamunkan dia, sudah Tou-san mau berendam air hangat dulu" jawab Naruto langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah air hangatnya sudah Houki siapkan" kata Houki sambil pergi kedapur.

"Arigatou Houki-chan"kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas, kemudian Naruto berjalan kekamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Daisuki ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Houki Uzumaki adalah anak pertama Naruto memiliki rambut hitam yang selalu ia ikat poni style,bermata ungu,hidung mancung, serta badan yang sangat berkembang dari pada perempuan SMA lainnya dan jangan lupakan paras wajahnya yang sangat cantik sehingga laki-laki seisi sekolah Houki memujanya serta ia juga merupakan murid terpintar disekolahnya.(cari aja di google Houki Shinonono yang ingin tau karakternya).

.

.

.

Naruko Uzumaki adalah anak kedua Naruto memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Naruto hanya saja Naruko berjenis kelamin perempuan, serta rambut pirang panjangnya yang selalu di ikat twins tail, dan Naruko tidak ada bedanya dengan Houki ia juga terkenal disekolah sebagai gadis yang hiperaktif dan bisa melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

Rias Uzumaki adalah anak ketiga Naruto memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna merah crimson, mata greenblue, paras wajahnya yang sangat anggun serta badan yang bisa menyaingin wanita dewasa sekalipun. Rias juga pandai dalam bidang olahraga terutama kendo dia sangat menyukainya, karena saat dulu Naruto mempraktekkan kendo pada Rias dan itu kemudian menjadi suatu yang Rias ingin terus kembangkan.

.

.

.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Asuna Uzumaki memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna coklat, mata coklat, badan yang masih berkembang dengan perempuan seumurannya, dan paras wajahnya yang tidak beda jauh dengan kakak-kakaknya. Asuna suka sekali memasak terutama jika masakannya dipuji oleh Naruto serta Asuna juga suka beladiri kendo jadi sewaktu waktu Asuna selalu berlatih tanding dengan Rias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Daisuki ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berendam dan berganti pakaian, Naruto kemudian pergi ke meja makan. Dan dimeja makan sudah ada Houki,Rias,Naruko serta Asuna yang sedang menyajikan makanan.

"Waahh.. sepertinya makanannya enak nihh" Naruto sambil memandang makanan yang sudah ada dimeja makan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ya pasti enak siapa dulu yang masak" Asuna membanggakan diri jika masakannya yang paling enak, tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa membuat masakan seenak dirinya dikeluarga ini kecuali tou-sannya.

"Mouu... seharusnya aku saja yang memasak Asuna-chan" protes Rias tidak terima.

"Rias-chan jika kau yang memasak ke mungkinan dapur kita akan terbakar" Naruko menyahut protes Rias.

"Mouuu..." Rias mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal.

"Sudah ayo makan Tou-san sudah lapar" Naruto sambil bersiap untuk makan.

"baiklah Tou-chan" ucap mereka berempat bersamaan.

"Ittadikimasu" serempak semuanya menyantap makanan yang ada di meja makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Daisuki ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

"Haah... kenapa aku terus memikirkanmu.." Naruto merenung sambil mengingat kenang-kenang dirinya berserta istrinya dulu. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu ingat istrinya pada saat Ia melihat anaknya pasti Ia selalu melihat bahwa anaknya adalah istrinya.

Tok tok tok..

"Tou-chan apa ada didalam? Bolehkah Houki masuk? Tou-chan?" Kemudian Houki membuka pintu kamar tou-channya. Dan yang Ia lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang merenung tampa memperdulikan suara Houki.

Houki pun berjalan mendekati Naruto kemudian Ia mendorong badan Naruto sehingga Naruto berbaring dan Houki diatas tubuh Naruto.

"H-Houki kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto kaget, karena tiba-tiba Houki sudah ada di atas badannya.

"Aku dari tadi mengetuk pintu kamar Tou-chan tapi Tou-chan tidak membukanya lalu Houki masuk saja dan yang Houki lihat adalah Tou-chan duduk dipinggiran kasur sambil merenung" kata Houki sambil mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto dengan erat.

"M-Maafkan Tou-san Houki tou-san tidak bisa melupakan dia"

" Kalau begitu Houki akan membantu Tou-chan melupakan dia" Houki kemudian melepas cengkramannya dari tangan Naruto lalu ia membuka ikat rambutnya menggunakan tangan kanan sehingga membuat rambutnya tergerai indah dan membuka kancing piyamanya satu-persatu menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"H-Houki to-tolong jangan lakukan itu... kau ini anakku tidak mungkin kita melakukan hubungan yang keluar dari seorang ayah dan anak" Naruto menahan tangan Houki yang akan melepaskan kancing piyamanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. t-ta-tapi Houki tidak mau melihat tou-chan selalu merenungkan dia hiks hiks..." kata Houki sambil menangis.

"Cup.. Cup.. Tou-san akan berusaha melupakan dia jadi Houki jangan menangis lagi ya" Kata Naruto sambil mengusap air mata Houki dengan tangan kanannya lalu mencium kening Houki dengan penuh perasaan kasih sayang.

Houki kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. "Tou-chan Daisuki..." Houki kemudian mencium Naruto.

"Tung-" kata Naruto tidak selesai karena dia dicium oleh Houki.

"Ho- Ehhmmm.. Hou- Ehmm... Houki!" kata Naruto disela-sela ciuman kemudian Ia mendorong Houki sehingga ciuman mereka berdua terlepas tapi yang mendominasi adalah Houki karena Naruto tidak membalas ciuman Houki.

"Maafkan aku Tou-chan" Houki kemudian tidur sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Haah... apa aku harus menerima perasaan ini?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa kegiatan tadi dilihat oleh tiga pasang mata yang sedang melihatnya dari celah pintu kamar.

"Mou... Houki-nee mengambil start duluan aku tidak boleh kalah olehnya" kata Rias yang tidak mau kalah oleh Houki.

"Iya aku juga tidak mau kalah tou-chan akan menjadi milikku seorang" kata Asuna menambahkan.

"kalian berdua jangan terlalu berharap bisa mendapatkan tou-chan dengan mudah" kata Naruko memperingati kedua Imoutonya.

Setelah melihat adegan itu mereka bertiga Naruko, Rias,dan Asuna masuk kekamar Naruto. Mereka bertiga pun tidur diranjang Naruto sambil memeluk Naruto erat. Rias memeluk tangan kanan Naruto, Naruko memeluk tangan kiri Naruto dan yang terakhir Asuna memeluk kaki kanan naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Daisuki~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

Cahaya pagi yang indah dan cahaya pagi itu masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang terbaring seorang Pria. Pria itu dipeluk diberbagai arah oleh keempat anak perempuannya.

"Ehhmmm... sudah pagi yah" kata Naruto sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"E-ehh... kenapa badanku tidak bisa bergerak!?" kata Naruto panik.

Sruk.. sruk.. sruk..

Naruto semakin panik melihat didalam selimutnya ada sebuah pergerakan.

'A-aku harap i-ini bukan h-hantu...' batin Naruto sambil terus berdo'a kepada Kami-sama semoga ia selamat.

Wuusss...

Selimutpun terbuka dan yang terlihat adalah keempat anaknya yang sedang memeluk dirinya dengan kuat.

"N-NNNAAANNII K-KOORRREE!?" Naruto berteriak sangat keras sehingga membangunkan tetangga sebelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **Bagaimana fic baruku desu nyaw? Baguskah, jelekkah atau tidak keduanya mohon maklumi yah desu :3**

 **Dan untuk fic My Lovely Onii-chan baru 45% jadi tolong bersabar idenya lagi terhambat desu nyaw :3**

 **Dan akhir kata mohon kritik dan sarannya desu desu :3**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **Neko-Chan Log-Out Desu Nyaw~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daisuki Tou-Chan**

 **Disclame®: Naruto (bukan milik saya desu nyaw x3)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Ecchi, Harem, dll.**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Pair: Naruto x Harem!**

 **Warning : Author Pemula, Incest, OOC, abal, gaje, sebagian karakter diambil dari anime lain, typo, dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read Okey :3**

 **Summary:** Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto dicintai oleh ke 4 anak perempuannya sendiri serta apa Naruto akan menerimanya atau mungkin tidak? Itu akan kita lihat disini desu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Anak-anakku sangat berbahaya T_T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini Naruto dan anak anaknya sedang sarapan bersama.

"Ne... Tou-chan cepat makannya kau tidak ingin kami telat kesekolahkan" Houki memarahi Naruto yang masih melihat makanannya.

"A-aahh... ya selamat makan" Naruto makan sarapanya dengan semangat.

"Tou-chan kenapa tadi menatap makanannya terus?" Rias bertanya pada Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan memakan sarapannya.

"Ohh... it-" Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Asuna memotongnya.

"A-apa makanan Asuna tidak enak Tou-chan?" Asuna bertanya dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca ingin menangis.

"T-Tidak kok makanan Asuna-chan seperti biasa enak dan ayo cepat sebelum kalian terlambat" kata Naruto sambil bersiap berangkat kerja dan mengantarkan anak-anaknya sekolah mengunakan mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **DTC**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sekolah anak - anaknya menuntut ilmu.

"ayo sudah sampai kalian segera turun nanti keburu bel masuk" suruh Naruto kepada Anak-anaknya.

"Ha'i tapi kami ingin ciuman perpisahan" ucap mereka berempat serempak turun dari mobil sambil meminta ciuman perpisahan.

"E-eehh... T-tapi-" Naruto gugup karena tiba-tiba anaknya meminta ciuman

"sudah Tou-chan jangan banyak bicara ayo mulai cium" Rias menuntut Naruto agar cepat mencium mereka.

"Ba-baiklah" jawab Naruto pasrah.

 **Chu~ Chu~ Chu~ Chu~**

"jaa Tou-chan" kata keempat Anaknya.

"Jaa.." kata Naruto setelah mencium keempat Anaknya.

'Selamat belajar semoga kalian bisa membangakan Tou-san' batin Naruto didalam mobil bersiap berangkat ketempat kerja sambil melihat anaknya berjalan masuk ke sekolah dari samping jendela mobilnya.

Naruto saat ini sudah sampai ditempat kerjanya yaitu Perusahaan Levithan yang dipimpin oleh Serefall Sitri, yang bisa kita ketahui bahwa mana mungkin seorang Serefall yang sifatnya kekanak-kanakan bisa memimpin perusahaan keluarganya, tapi malah sebaliknya didalam sifat kekanak-kanakannya itu terdapat jiwa pembisnis yang sangat hebat. Dan Serevall merupakan sahabat baik dari Naruto.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk..." kata seseorang yang sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya mengijinkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk. Orang itu pun masuk dan menutup pintunya serta duduk menghadap orang yang mengijinkannya masuk.

"Jadi Serefall ada apa kau memanggilku keruangan mu?" tanya Naruto sedikit malas.

"Naru~ jangan malas begitu dong gak asik nantinya~" jawab Serefall dengan nada childrisnya.

"Hah kau ini... Jadi ada apa?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Begini sekarang kau duda bukan bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja." jawab Serefall percaya diri sambil membusungkan dadanya pada Naruto.

"Serefall berapa kali harus kukatakan aku tidak bisa menikah dengan mu kecuali kau sanggup menjinakkan 4 harimau yang ada dirumahku." (ke 4 anak perempuan Naruto) Kata Naruto sambil menatap Serefall intens.

"Mou~ Naru~ aku sudah capek jadi direktur terus lebih baik aku bisa bebas seperti dulu lagi~" kata Serefall merengek ingin bebas dari jabatannya sebagai direktur.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi itu sudah jadi tanggung jawabmu" kata Naruto cuek tidak memperdulikan rengekan Serefall.

"Mou~ Naru bantu aku bebas dari jabatan ini~" rengek Serefall meminta tolong kepada Naruto.

"Hah aku harus membantu dengan cara apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Serefall.

"Apa saja yang penting aku bisa bebas dari jabatan direktur ini Naru~" jawab Serefall dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara dengan Tou-sanmu saja Serefall?" Naruto mengusulkan kepada Serefall agar berbicara dengan Tou-sannya tentang dirinya yang tidak senang jadi Direktur Perusahaan.

"Apa nanti Tou-san akan menyetujui aku keluar dari jabatanku jadi seorang Direktur Perusahaan?" tanya Serefall apa nanti Tou-sannya setuju ia mengundurkan diri dari jabatan seorang direktur perusahaan.

"Kita coba dulu apa Tou-sanmu akan menyetujui pengunduran dirimu ini" jawab Naruto. Serefall pun memikirkan usulan dari Naruto.'Usul Naru-kun ada benarnya sebaiknya aku bicara dengan Tou-san' batin Serefall menyetujui usulan Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku kerumahku sekarang Naru~" Serefall pun menarik Naruto. "Bagu – EHHH! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut!?" teriak Naruto protes kenapa ia harus ikut juga.

"Karena kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membatuku Naru~" Serafall berkata dengan girangnya sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menyiapkan mentalnya bertemu sang direktur utama pemilik perusahaan. ' Oh.. Kami-sama jika sesuatu terjadi padaku aku harap anak-anakku tidak menangis melihat tou-san mereka tiada setelah pertemuan itu' batin Naruto miris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **DTC**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua pun telah sampai dirumah Serefall atau lebih tepatnya rumah orang tua Serefall. Naruto pun terkagum-kagum dengan rumah orang tua Serefall yang besar bak istana kerajaan. 'WOW! Aku tidak menyangka rumah orang tua Serefall sebesar ini' batin Naruto terkagum. (Author: Ya iya lah namanya juga Direktur utama perusahaan desu -_-)

Saat masuk mereka telah disambut oleh para maid dan butler yang berjajar dan memberi hormat dengan membukukkan badannya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa tergugup-gugup.

"Ah.. Anakku Serefall yang cantik akhirnya kau pulang juga" kata Seseorang yang diatas sambil turun kebawah menyambut Serefall. Serefall pun memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam tampa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Ehehehe maafkan Serefall Tou-chan" Serefall meminta maaf pada orang itu. 'E – Eh tu-tunggu Tou-chan jadi dia Direktur utama!' batin Naruto kaget karena langsung berhadapan dengan sang direktur utama perusahaan.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa pulang kerumah secara mendadak dan membawa seorang pria apa kau mau mengenalkan calon menantu mu ini hmm...?" kata Lord Sitri kepada Serefall sedangkan Serefall yang ditanya begitu blushing sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tou-chan jangan menggodaku!" teriak Serefall malu sedangkan Lord Sitri hanya bisa tertawa melihat anaknya blushing.

"Kita duduk dulu tidak baik berbicara sambil berdiri" Kata Lord Sitri sambil berjalan keruang tamu diikuti Serefall dan juga Naruto. Mereka pun duduk dan para maid pun menyiapkan minuman serta makanan kecil diruang tamu itu.

"Jadi ada apa Serefall? Bukan mengenalkan pria ini pada Tou-san?" tanya Lord Sitri kepada Serefall dan menunjuk Naruto." A – ah maaf ketidak sopananku namaku Naruto Uzumaki saya adalah Sekertaris dari Serefall-san" kata Naruto memperkenalakan diri. Sedangkan Lord Sitri terus melihat Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. 'dari penampilan dia rapi dan wajahnya tampan dia cocok untuk menjadi menantuku' batin Lord Sitri sambil mengangguk-angguk kepalanya.

"Umm.. begini Tou-chan sebenarnya aku kesini ingin mengundurkan diri dari jabatan direktur diperusahaan apa Tou-chan menyetujui pengunduran diriku ini?" tanya Serefall hati-hati takut Tou-channya marah. "Hmm.. boleh saja kau mengundurkan diri dari jabatan itu tapi kau harus memiliki pasangan dulu. Jika kau belum memilikinya ya Tou-san tidak akan menyetujui pengunduran dirimu Serefall" kata Tou-chan kepada Serefall. Sedangkan Serefall yang mendengar itu menjadi putus asa.'tidak ada jalan lain' batin Serefall.

"Karena itulah aku membawa Naru kesini Tou-chan ia adalah pacarku" kata Serefall sambil menyikut Naruto. "A – ah itu be – Eeeehh tu – tunggu dulu kena – " Serefall mendekap mulut Naruto dengan kuat. "Naru diam dan ikuti kalau kau banyak bicara aku tidak akan menjamin kau keluar dari sini selamat" bisik Serefall. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar peringatan itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Oh.. baguslah sudah Tou-san kira kau membawa Naruto-san bukan untuk menemanimu saja jadi sudah berapa lama kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Lord Sitri kepada pasangan NaruSera itu. "Kami 2 tahun saling kenal Tou-chaan" jawab Serefall dan Naruto menyetujui jawaban itu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus kalau begitu Tou-san akan mengijinkanmu mengundurkan diri dan juga Tou-san harap hubungan kalian semakin harmonis karena Tou-san ingin segera menimang cucu" kata Lord Sitri sambil mengusap air mata yang keluar dari manatanya karena sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki cucu.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Tou-chan" kata Serefall mengucapkan perpisahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **DTC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

Naruto dan Serefall saat ini ada dirumah Naruto beduaan kenapa Serefall ada dirumah Naruto itu kerena Serefall sekarang tinggal bersama Naruto.

"Serefall kenapa kau tinggal dirumahku?!" tanya Naruto frustasi.

"Hm.. sekarang kan kita pasangan jadi kita tidak boleh berpisah dan lagi aku sudah tidak menjabat sebagai kepala direktur lagi jadi waktu luangku banyak dan aku juga sekarang sedang mencoba menjadi artis terkenal~" jawab Serefall dengan penuh semangat. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saja karena walau ia berkata ini itu tetap saja Serefall tidak akan pernah keluar dari rumahnya.

Kemuadia sesuatu terjadi

 **BRAAAAaakkk...**

"Tou-chan kenapa diluar ada mobil dan ju – " Houki tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena melihat Tou-channya bersama seorang wanita dan lagi wanita itu sedang memeluk tangan kanan Tou-channya.

""TOU-CHAN"" Teriak ke empat anak Naruto serempak sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa gugup.'Oh.. Kami-sama tolong kuatkan hambamu ini' batin Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Apa yang akan terjadi nanti apa Naruto akan disiksa oleh Anaknya atau sebaliknya aku tidak tau desu hanya chap depan yang akan menentukannya...**

 **Semoga chap ini memuaskan maaf jika upnya lama karena idenya lagi tidak ada desu**

 **Akhir kata mohon Reviewnya dan juga masukannya Desu ufufufufu...**

 **Neko-Chan Logout**

 **VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya...**

 **BRAAAAaakkk...**

"Tou-chan kenapa diluar ada mobil dan ju – " Houki tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena melihat Tou-channya bersama seorang wanita dan lagi wanita itu sedang memeluk tangan kanan Tou-channya.

""TOU-CHAN"" Teriak ke empat anak Naruto serempak sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa gugup.'Oh.. Kami-sama tolong kuatkan hambamu ini' batin Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daisuki Tou-Chan**

 **Disclame®: Naruto (bukan milik saya desu nyaw x3)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Ecchi, Harem, dll.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x Harem!**

 **Warning : Author Pemula, Incest, OOC, abal, gaje, sebagian karakter diambil dari anime lain, typo, dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read Okey :3**

 **Summary:** Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto dicintai oleh ke 4 anak perempuannya sendiri serta apa Naruto akan menerimanya atau mungkin tidak? Itu akan kita lihat disini desu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Naruto harus tanggung jawab!?**

"Apa maksudnya ini Tou-chan!?" Houki marah pada Naruto meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Benar Tou-chan apa maksudnya ini, dengan Tou-chan bersama wanita ini?" tanya Naruko sambil menunjuk Serefall sedangkan yang ditunjuk Serefall malah tidak peduli dan terus memeluk erat tangan kanan Naruto.

"Nee... Tou-chan apa tidak sayang lagi sama kami sehingga Tou-chan ingin menikah lagi?" tanya Asuna dengan wajah yang sedih sedangkan Rias hanya bisa cemberut melihat Tou-channya bersama wanita lain.

"Maa.. Maa.. biar Tou-chan jelaskan semuanya nanti" jawab Naruto menenangkan ke empat anaknya.

"kami maunya SE – KA – RANG!" teriak ke empat anak Naruto meraung seperti singa betina yang kelaparan sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa berkeringat dingin. 'Oh.. Kami-sama kenapa anak-anakku jadi seperti ini?' batin Naruto bertanya kepada Kami-sama.

"Hah baiklah akan Tou-chan jelaskan semuanya" ujar Naruto kepada ke 4 anak perempuannya agar kemarahan mereka mereda.

Setelah Naruto menjelaskan semuanya kepada ke empat anaknya, mereka pun menjadi lebih tenang walau tatapan tidak suka masih ditunjukkan kepada Serefall.

"Jadi begitu.. hem..." kata Houki menatap Naruto tajam sedangkan Naruto yang di tatap begitu hanya bisa berswetdrop karena tingkah anaknya yang bisa dibilang father complex?

"Ya... aku harap selama Serefall disini tidak ada masalah yang membuat kalian merasa tidak nyaman ok?" kata Naruto kepada ke empat anakya agar tidak membuat masalah yang nanti membuatnya pusing.

"Ha'i Tou-chan" kata ke empat anak Naruto serempak sedangkan Serefall yang melihat itu membuat suatu rencana agar Naruto benar-benar hanya untuk dirinya walau sedikit harus bersaing dengan ke empat anak Naruto.

 **Mousi~ Mousi~ Mousi~**

Suara handphone Naruto berbunyi menandakan ada telepon masuk. Naruto pun mengakat telepon itu.

"Hallo? Hallo?"

"Hallo apa ini bersama Naru-kun?"

"Ah ya ini dengan saya sendiri dan ini siapa ya?"

"O – oh ini aku Ohtori Ouka kau masih ingat aku kan?"

"Oh Ohtori-san ada apa kau meneleponku?"

"Begini apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Membantu? Jika bukan hal yang sulit aku akan membantumu Ohtori-san"

"Ja – jadi begini aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku dalam pemotretan nanti karena semua pasanganku tidak ada yang cocok"

"Oh begitu baiklah jadi kapan pemotretannya dilaksanakan?"

"Besok jadi kau mau jadi pasanganku di pemotretan itu?"

"Tentu kau kan sehabatku tidak mungkin aku menolak permintaan sahabatku sendiri"

"Ariagato Naru-kun besok aku tunggu di kafe dimana kita bertemu dulu, kita bertemu disana jam 8 pagi dah"

"Dah.."

 **Tut~ Tut~**

Setelah telepon ditutup Naruto pun merasa hawa dingin disekitarnya dan hawa dingin itu datang dari 4 orang gadis dan 1 orang wanita di ruang tamu itu.

""TOU-CHAN/NARUTO-KUN ITU TELEPON DARI SIAPA!?"" tanya atau lebih tepatnya sebuah tuntutan dari 4 orang gadis dan satu wanita kepada Naruto tentang siapa yang di telepon tadi. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa garing.'Haha... sial aku akan mati disini hiks~' batin Naruto tertawa miris.(semoga kau tenang dialam sana Naruto#plak)

Sedangkan dengan Ouka yang saat ini tersenyum senang karena Naruto akan menjadi pasangannya dalam pemotretan itu. Sebenarnya bukan pasangan Ouka yang tidak cocok, alasanya karena Ouka tidak pernah di pasangankan saat pemotretannya dalam industri model ia selalu mejadi model solo kalau pun di pasangkan Ouka selalu menolak tapi karena saat ini produser permodelannya menuntut pemotretan yang mengharuskan ia berpasangan maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminta Naruto menjadi pasangannya karena Ouka menyukai Naruto walau Naruto duda. Oleh karena itu Ouka tidak mau didekati laki-laki lain selain Naruto tercintanya.

'Naru-kun sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku' batin Ouka optimis bisa memiliki Naruto tanpa halangan walau halangan sebenarnya menunggu dirinya dengan 4 sosok gadis dan satu wanita yang saat ini mengeluarkan hawa dingin yang membuat Naruto ingin mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **DTC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Terlihat di sebuah kafe Naruto dan Ouka tengah berbincang-bincang. Sementara itu di rumah Naruto terdapat lima gadis yang mencari Naruto dengan aura mengerikan yang membuat author sendiri merinding ingin sembunyi dibalik selimut. Kembali ke tokoh utama kita yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan Ouka.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Ohtori-san" kata Naruto kepada Ouka yang saat ini wajahnya memerah karena melihat ketampanan Naruto tidak pernah berkurang malah ke tampanan Naruto semakin bertambah.

"A – ah ya sudah lama tidak bertemu Naru-kun dan berhenti memanggilku menunggunakan Ohtori panggil aku Ouka" kata Ouka gugup sekaligus menghentikan Naruto yang selalu mengucapkan marganya.

"Baiklah Ouka-san jadi jam berapa pemotretan itu dilaksanakan?" tanya Naruto kepada Ouka.

"Santai saja Naru-kun lebih baik kita mengobrol tentang kesaharian kita aku ingin lebih mengenal jauh Naru-kun" jawab Ouka sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menuruti kemauan gadis didepannya ini.

Kembali lagi ke kediaman Naruto yang saat ini sedikit kacau karena satu-satunya pria dirumah itu hilang. "Tou-chan dimana sih?" kata Naruko kesal karena Naruto tidak ada dirumah, mereka saat ini sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah itu, dimana ke 4 perempuan dan satu wanita itu tengah sangat kesal kerena hilangnya Naruto dan Naruto hanya menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berlima sebelum ia menghilang.

"Mou... apa Tou-chan tidak sayang kita lagi?" tanya Asuna sambil cemberut yang membuatnya imut kalau ada laki-laki yang melihat itu pasti mereka langsung pingsan melihat keimutan Asuna. "Tidak mungkin, Tou-chan tidak menyayangi kita dia kan sayang kita setengah mati" jawab Houki dan di iyakan oleh tiga gadis disana kecuali satu wanita yang saat itu masih memainkan handphonenya. "Serefall-san apa kau memiliki petunjuk tentang Tou-chan pergi kemana?" tanya Rias kepada Serefall yang dari tadi tidak pernah bersuara saat mereka berempat membicarakan Naruto.

"Hmm... Menurutku penjelasan yang diberikan Naruto kemarin saat ia menerima telepon sangat mencurigakan mungkin dia memiliki kencan dengan seorang gadis" jawab Serefall yang saat ini mencari Naruto menggunakan GPS di handphonenya. "Yang di katakan Serefall-san ada benarnya saat kemarin Tou-chan tidak melihat kita dia malah memalingkan wajah dari kita sepertinya Tou-chan menyembunyikan sesuatu" kata Naruko dan disetujui ke tiga gadis disana.

"Ahh... Akhirnya ketemu Naruto-kun ada ditaman kota kuoh!" teriak Serefall semangat yang membuat ke empat gadis disana melihat Serefall dengan intens.

"Serefall-san dari mana kamu tau Tou-chan ada ditaman kota kuoh?" tanya Asuna kepada Serefall dan di beri anggukan ke ketiga gadis lainnya. "Aku mencari letak keberadaan Naruto-kun menggukana GPS di handphoneku memang sedikit sulit karena tadi sepertinya Naruto-kun mematikan Handphonenya" jawab Serefall dan membuat ke empat gadis di ruangan itu menjadi senang karena keberdaan Naruto sudah ketemu.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita ketaman kota kouh" kata Houki dan disetujui yang lainnya, mereka pun segera pergi ketaman kuoh. Sesampainya di taman kouh dan mencari keberdaan Naruto tapi yang mereka lihat adalah Naruto yang menjadi model dengan seorang wanita berambut orange yang membuat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.

kebanyakan para pejalan kaki khususnya para wanita lebih memperhatikan Naruto yang sangat tampan membuat para wanita yang memerah karena terus melihat Naruto. Sedangkan kelima orang yang mencari Naruto tidak beda jauhnya dengan para wanita yang melihat pesona Naruto.

'Tidak kusangka Tou-chan/Naruto-kun sangat tampan' batin kelima orang yang mencari Naruto. Kemudian pemotretan pun selesai dengan lancar tampa ada gangguan kecuali kesenangan bagi Ouka karena bisa berduaan terus dengan Naruto. Melihat pemotretannya selesai Houki, Naruko, Rias, Asuna dan Serefall mendatangi Naruto tentu dengan aura mencekam yang kembali keluar dari tubuh mereka karena melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan Ouka.

""TOU-CHAN/NARUTO-KUN"" teriak Houki,Naruko,Rias,Asuna dan Serefall bersamaan. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan namanya kaget dia menolehkan kepalanya dan dalam pandangan penglihatannya yang ia dapat 4 orang gadis dan satu wanita yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan aura hitam yang mencekam yang siap membunuh Naruto kapan saja. 'Sial... bahaya tingkat dewa datang aku harus kabur dari sini!' batin Naruto mau kabur tapi tertahan oleh Ouka yang memegang tangan kanannya.

"Naruto-kun kamu mau kemana? Kok buru-buru" tanya Ouka kepada Naruto yang saat ini ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. "Ah... begini Ouka-san aku ada urusan jadi aku harus pergi dulu jaa..."Naruto pun langsung melesat kabur. Melihat Naruto kabur Houki, Naruko, Rias, Asuna dan Serefall tidak tinggal diam mereka pun ikut berlari mengejar Naruto.

""Tou-chan/Naruto-kun jangan kabur!" teriak Mereka berlima bersamaan yang membuat Ouka bingun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **DTC**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di sebuah gereja terdapat seorang wanita yang cantik bak malaikat dari surga sana yang tengah berdoa kepada Kami-sama.

"Oh.. Kami-sama tolong kabulkanlah doaku... Aku ingin mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa aku cintai.. Kami-sama tolong kabulkan lah doaku ini" Wanita itu terus berdoa tampa tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke gereja itu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Hah... Hah... Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat juga hah.. hah..." Mendengar seseorang bersuara wanita yang berdoa tadi terdiam dan melihat siapa orang yang bersuara tadi. Dan yang dia lihat adalah seorang pria yang memiliki perawakan badan yang tinggi berambut pirang jabrik berwajah tampan dan berkuliat tan yang sedang berkeringak membuatnya seksi serta memakai jas kerja berwarna putih yang membuat ia menjadi sangat tampan bak seorang pangeran. Melihat pria itu membuat wanita yang berdoa tadi memerah wajahnya karena doanya telah terkabul. Naruto yang dari tadi diam melihat kedepan dan yang ia lihat seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sampai ke punggungnya berwajah cantik dan bodynya yang sangat bagus. Melihat wanita itu wajah Naruto menjadi memerah. "Maaf kalau mengganggu" kata Naruto meminta maaf, wanita yang dari tadi diam mendengar suara Naruto menjadi kaget. "Ah.. tidak apa-apa" kata wanita itu yang membuat Naruto lega karena tidak mengganggu.

Naruto pun duduk di kursi yang ada didalam gereja itu. Wanita yang dari tadi diam berjalan kearah Naruto dan duduk disamping kanan Naruto. "Maaf apa aku boleh tau namamu?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara yang lembut membuat Naruto sedikit terbuai oleh suara wanita itu."ah.. perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki kau bisa memanggilkun Naruto" jawab Naruto kepada wanita itu."Namaku Gabriel Naruto-kun" kata Gabriel mengatakan namanya kepada Naruto. "Umm.. Naruto-kun ayo kita menikah" kata Gabriel tiba-tiba membuat Naruto shok seketika.

"Maaf apa katamu tadi Gabriel-san?" tanya Naruto kepada Gabriel atas perkataannya tadi.

"Ayo kita menikah Naruto-kun" Jawab Gabriel yang membuat shok Naruto yang kedua kalinya.

"Haaahhh...!" teriak Naruto kaget sekaligus shok atas perkataan Gabriel yang mendadak mengajaknya nikah.

"Oh... kami-sama apa salah ku sehingga bisa terjadi seperti ini!" keluh Naruto penuh frustasi kepada Kami-sama sedangkan dengan Gabriel yang saat ini memeluk erat Naruto.

 **Braaaakkk...**

Pintu gereja yang tadi terkunci terbuka dengan paksa disebabkan oleh ke lima orang yang saat ini mengeluarkan hawa mematikan sedangkan satu orang lagi hanya bisa melihat.

""TOU-CHAN/NARUTO-KUN! Akhirnya ketemu juga!"" teriak kelima orang itu membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"Naru-kun!" kata Ouka berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya dan situasi pun bertambah suram.

'Kami-sama kalau aku mati disini tolong kau jauhkan aku dari hadapanmu yang membuatku masuk kedalam situasi ini hiks.. hiks...' batin Naruto miris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hahahaha maaf kalau updatenya lama sampai satu tahun desu bener kata reader kalau aku updatenya setahun sekali ehehehe dan maaf kalau ada yang ilfil kalau aku berkata desu yah mau bagaimana lagi itu ciri khasku kalau itu dihilangin berarti aku tidak berbeda sama yang lain dong desu ups keceplosan lagi deh ehehehe...**

 **Dan sepertinya chap ini kurang memuaskan bagi para reader yah maaf desu di chap berikutnya saya optimalkan untuk bisa memuaskan para reader...**

 **Maaf sekali lagi jika fic ini sangat jauh dari harapan para reader karena kemalasan serta ide yang dimana sangat susah untuk didapat..**

 **Sekali lagi maaf dan kalau soal Naruto akan menikah dengan anak-anaknya itu masih rahasia kalian juga masih belum tau kan siapa istri Naruto yang melahirkan ke empat anaknya? Nanti dia akan muncul di chap chap mendatang. Untuk saat ini itu saja yang bisa aku beritahukan desu nyaw :3**

 **Sekali lagi maaf ya kalau upnya lama desu nyaw**

 **Neko-chan**

 **Logout Desu Desu Nyaw**

 **Bye sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya desu nyaw :3**

" **Hey! Kau mau kemana kau!"**

" **Apa lagi sih bikin susah aja"**

" **Ya udah kita damai aja"**

" **Iya iya jangan ganggu lagi"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
